


Rouge sang

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha aimerait savoir si Bucky, lui aussi, se souvient de ce qu'ils ont vécu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge sang

**Author's Note:**

> Un post-CACW écrit du POV de Natasha. Légères références à du Bucky/Nat. Le texte est court et a été écrit rapidement, quelques jours après la visionnage de Captain America : Civil War. Attention aux spoilers. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Steve lui conseillait l'obscurité pour le calme, mais elle préférait voir une ou deux ampoules éclairer la pièce. Bucky aussi. Sans doute.

Après tout, on leur avait fait subir, à tous les deux, des méthodes semblables à l'époque où ils arpentaient les grandes plaines sibériennes. Elle ne s'était pas seulement souvenue de la neige, du froid et de l'odeur du sang dans ses narines à chaque exécution. Il y avait eu quelques minutes de répit, une accalmie au milieu des tempêtes gelées.

Bucky aussi y avait eu droit, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas – ou bien faisait-il semblant de ne pas savoir.

Natasha s'approcha de lui, qui, assis dans la canapé, répétait des exercices de rééducation. Son bras cybernétique n'avait pas survécu à ce qu'on nommait désormais la _Guerre Civile_ qui avait opposé les deux leaders des Vengeurs. Il ne lui restait qu'une épaule, souvenir de la Russie, qui se terminait par du bricolage. Lui qui avait déjà souffert de la perte de l'un de ses bras devait de nouveau revivre le cauchemar qui avait précédé sa chute. Ce membre en métal qu'on lui avait imposé avait fini par faire partie de lui – Natasha s'en souvenait.

Bucky, toujours concentré sur le verre qu'il tentait d'attraper sans briser entre ses nouveaux doigts, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il sursauta à peine quand elle s'adressa à lui :

– J'aurais dû moi aussi prévenir Tony. Je sais que Steve s'en veut énormément pour ce qui est arrivé, mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. C'était une erreur de ne pas lui en parler.

– Tu étais au courant ? demanda Bucky, plus pour la forme que pour dévoiler un quelconque étonnement.

Il avait lâché son verre et replié son bras sur sa taille. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et fixa Natasha du regard.

Enfin décidé à lui parler.

Natasha souffla, intérieurement. Elle avait pris sur elle depuis le retour de Bucky. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, pas même Steve – surtout pas Steve. Mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler avec Bucky, pour pouvoir enfin faire un trait sur ce bout de passé qui la hantait toujours. Elle ne pouvait même pas être certaine qu'il se rappelle de tout – elle, n'avait rien oublié.

– Depuis un moment. J'ai enquêté longtemps sur toi, répondit-elle. Je suis désolée pour ton bras. Vraiment.

– Vous n'y pouvez rien. Steve, pas plus que toi. Puis, en attendant, la Fourmi s'en charge – ou il essaye.

Natasha s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé, le regarda d'un air étonné.

– Scott, tu veux dire ?

– J'ai parfois du mal avec les prénoms.

Ce fut comme si Bucky lui lançait la corde qui permettrait d'escalader la montagne de ses souvenirs. Natasha ne pouvait rater cette occasion, presque inespérée.

– Pourtant, ça te réussissait plutôt bien à une époque.

Bucky ne parut même pas surpris de cette remarque. Il la releva à peine plus que si elle lui avait lancé un simple « bonjour ».

– C'était une autre époque, justement. Les choses ont changé depuis.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, mais il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux. Aussi ne pouvait-il peut-être pas cacher la honte qui s'y était glissé au fil des années.

– Tu t'en souviens alors ?

– Parfois, je me demande ce qui serait le pire : que je ne me souvienne de rien ou que tout soit aussi clair que de l'eau de roche dans mon esprit. Mais je n'ai pas eu à choisir. Après m'être enfui, ces soixante-quinze dernières années me sont toutes revenues, les unes après les autres. Je me souviens de tout.

Elle s'en était douté, non pas la première fois où elle l'avait revu – son regard l'avait transpercée comme une aiguille dans un bout de tissu –, mais bien les fois suivantes, lorsqu'il avait commencé à redevenir lui-même.

Puis il y avait eu leur passé commun – la Russie. Bucky, qui avait fini par lui faire confiance, s'était petit à petit livré à elle et lui avait, dans de sordides détails, fait la liste de toutes les missions qu'il avait dû exécuter.

Tout restait gravé dans son esprit et pour le garder docile HYDRA s'employait à lui nettoyer le cerveau régulièrement. Mais comme la crasse qui s'acharne à revenir, les tâches laissées par tout le sang que Bucky avait versé revenaient sans cesse imprimer de rouge sa mémoire.

Natasha, tout comme lui, l'avait vécu. Il lui avait fallu des années pour accepter ce qu'elle avait pu faire – et parfois, elle se dégoûtait encore.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'ai suffisamment fait de mal par le passé.

Ils n'avaient tous deux étaient que des victimes collatérales de grands desseins qui les dépassaient.

Natasha ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Bucky tendit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Le geste ne lui parut pas aussi surprenant que l'emplacement des doigts qui couvrait la largeur de sa cicatrice : à l'exact endroit même où, quelques années plus tôt, la balle que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait tiré, sans scrupule, l'avait blessée.

Elle ne sut quoi dire.

– Je te l'ai dit, je me souviens de tout. Et je suis particulièrement désolé pour _ça_.

Et soudain, Bucky redevint James, son coéquipier, celui avec qui elle s'entraînait, celui qui tissait sa toile dans l'ombre pendant qu'elle attirait ses proies au grand jour, celui qui l'écoutait et se confiait, celui qui avait vu au-delà de la carapace d'espionne.

_Comme un rayon de lumière dans la chambre rouge._

Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Natasha aurait pu rougir. Mais son sourire en coin, un peu timide, parlait de lui-même.

– J'aurais pu t'en vouloir. Mais j'ai seulement pensé à ce que tu as pu endurer. J'ai voulu te retrouver, je n'y suis jamais parvenue.

Natasha était sur le point de s'excuser, elle aussi, lorsque Bucky l'attrapa par les épaules et l'allongea contre lui, comme ils avaient pu le faire une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Au creux de l'oreille, il lui conta ses histoires jusqu'à s'endormir, ses doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux rouges de Natasha.


End file.
